


The Shovel Talk

by Jeslylo



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Big Sisters, Gen, Shovel Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeslylo/pseuds/Jeslylo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wynonna has noticed the looks between her sister and Officer Haught, and feels duty-bound to give the latter a fair warning regarding her interest in Waverly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shovel Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt from raptornauts.
> 
> Find me at ramenandtwobuckchuck.

Wynonna isn’t blind, nor is she clueless. She’s seen the looks. She’s noticed how her sister glances at Officer Haught before quickly looking away, and she’s definitely noticed the more obvious gazes that last a little longer than necessary… and the little dork smile that always accompanies both. Waverly has never been able to hide her emotions well.

Haught hasn’t exactly been subtle, either.

Great. She’d told Waverly she could do better than Champ, but Wynonna hadn’t thought about her kid sister moving on to someone like _that_.

_Authority._

Don’t get her wrong – Wynonna has nothing against Haught as a person. From what she’s gathered during their brief interactions, the woman seems nice enough. Certainly better than Champ. But Wynonna doesn’t know her, and that alone makes her wary. She’ll have to find out more about Haught to form an actual opinion on this whole situation. The thought comes with an internal sigh; not only does Wynonna have the Revenants to deal with, but also the awkwardness that comes with a big sister looking out for her little sister in the realm of dating.

Ugh. She _so_ did not sign up for this.

* * *

The station is slow – nothing new, really. Small town, small problems.

Well, except for the Revenants. But the local police don’t need to know about them yet. Best that they focus on the more normal Purgatory problems, like bar brawls, outlandish accusations of thievin’ sons-o-bitches, lost livestock, and domestic disturbances. Nothing supernatural.

She spots red hair and a feminine face amongst an otherwise beard-occupied space. The lone woman is sitting at a small desk, flipping through folders and jotting down notes. If Wynonna had to guess, she’d say that Haught is most likely looking into the strange and inexplicable cases that Dolls told her to leave alone. She had a habit of doing that – much like Waverly, come to think of it. 

“Officer... _Haught_ , right?”

Wynonna asks as if she isn’t quite sure of the woman’s name. Kinda hard not to know it – seriously, ‘Haught’? Might as well be Officer Sexypants.

The woman looks up from her paperwork, eyes searching for whomever called her name. They fall on the approaching Wynonna. Recognition passes across her face and she nods, a smile spreading. “Yep! You can call me Nicole, though.”

“Even though you’re in uniform?” Wynonna asks offhandedly, looking down at the documents on the desk. She recognizes a few faces of known Revenants before Haught gathers the papers together and slides them into a folder. The corner of her lip curls at the action.

“Contrary to what Deputy Marshall Dolls believes, I prefer a more personal approach to doing my job,” replies Haught with that same genuine smile that Wynonna can’t help but believe her.

“Alright.” Wynonna looks up at her. “ _Nicole._ ” She glances behind her at an empty office. Definitely a much better place to talk than out here in front of the other officers. She gestures to it. “Mind if I talk to you for a minute? In private?” 

Both mild confusion and curiosity appear on Nicole’s face and she nods. “Yeah, sure thing.” She stands, straightens her uniform, and follows Wynonna to the office. Arms folded, the elder Earp sister waits patiently as Nicole closes the door. Even after the officer turns to face her, Wynonna doesn’t speak. She watches her carefully, arms still folded, middle finger tapping against her skin. Just as Nicole opens her mouth to break the awkward silence, Wynonna speaks.

“You like Waverly.”

It’s not a question. Nicole stops, lips still parted, obviously caught off guard by the statement. She then breathes a quiet laugh. “Everyone likes Waverly. She’s a very sweet young woman.”

“Yeah, but you _like_ like her.” Wynonna can see it, clear as day – again, she’s not freakin’ blind. Nicole Haught has the hots for her sister. Not that she can be blamed.

“Wynonna–”

“Listen, I got nothin’ against you personally. You’re loads better than Champ. He’s a dumbass trainwreck that Waverly is too damn good for. It’s just… she’s my little sister, okay? I’m just lookin’ out for her. And,” adds Wynonna, lifting a warning finger to point at the wide-eyed officer, “if you hurt Waverly, I swear to God I will find you and…”

And what? Wynonna doesn’t like authority, but she’s not about to use Peacemaker on an officer of the law just to make a point. 

“...and bad things will happen. Things that may or may not involve a shovel.” Yeah. That’ll work.

Nicole blinks, seemingly impressed by the depressingly pathetic threat against her. “That’s great and all,” she says, “but I, uh… I didn’t think I was dating Waverly?” The smallest of smiles pulls at the corners of her lips.

Oh no she didn’t. Wynonna narrows her eyes, though part of her is equally impressed at the officer’s cleverness. Most definitely better than Champ.

“This is preemptive.” Because it’s obviously going to happen at some point, right? Exactly. 

Nicole chuckles at that. “Right. Gotcha. Well, I hear ya loud and clear.”

Wynonna nods. “Good.” 

Silence falls between them again, though Nicole seems more entertained by it than her, with the way she’s smiling. Meanwhile Wynonna doesn’t really know what else to say. Definitely time for her to skedaddle – but not, like, _obviously_ or anything.

“Right. Well. Now that we’re both clear on that, I’m gonna go get Dolls. Important Black Badge Division stuff to do.” Wynonna moves toward the door and Nicole shifts out of the way.

“See you around!” she calls as the brunette walks away, making Wynonna grimace. She thought only Waverly could be so chipper. They’re obviously meant for each other.

She suddenly feels the urge to go shoot something.


End file.
